Rikka
by Daniella Jackson
Summary: Grell se encuentra con una anomalía de la que Will desea librarse, y a la que él debe cuidar. Una anomalía con forma de niña. En español! Después de la segunda temporada del anime.
1. Chapter 1

Clac. Clac. Clac.

El rítmico e inquietante golpeteo constante de unos tacones era el único sonido perceptible en aquellos momentos en el vacío, oscuro y lóbrego edificio de la Oficina.

En la Biblioteca, por supuesto, aún quedaba gente trabajando. En las Residencias muchos aprendices y estudiantes permanecían levantados repasando. Y en aquellos lugares recónditos que a nadie sin un permiso oficial le estaba permitido visitar, los investigadores y esos especialistas a los que todo el mundo se refería simplemente como Ellas seguían absortos en sus misiones.

Pero toda aquella actividad, por demás silenciosa, latía muy lejos del edificio principal, el Shinigami Haken Kyoukai.

Por eso, ella casi sentía miedo, trazando una ruta repetida mil veces por aquellos pasillos que de día le eran tan familiares. Sobre las cristaleras inmensas se acumulaban las gotas de la tormenta que estaba convirtiendo Londres en un inhóspito barrizal, emborronando aún más la luz de los trémulos faroles de gas.

Al final, prácticamente se dio de bruces con la puerta maciza y la placa cuidadosamente bruñida que rezaba: WILLIAM T. SPEARS. JEFE DE LA DIVISIÓN DE LONDRES.

¿Qué podía querer de ella el sádico y militarmente estricto jefe de división a las tres de la mañana?

Golpeó dos veces y entró sin esperar respuesta, como era su costumbre. En el lóbrego despacho, sólo estaba encendida la chimenea. A Grell le gustaba la luz del fuego, por la forma en la que encendía su piel y arrancaba preciosas chispas doradas, cobrizas y rojas a su cabellera. Will estaba de pie detrás del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando ella entró.

-Has tardado mucho –dijo tan sólo, con una voz tan agotada que sorprendió a Grell.

-¿Qué esperabas? –replicó, enfadada, deshaciéndose con un suspiro la empapada coleta hecha a toda prisa. –Estaba durmiendo cuando me llamaste. Debería ser yo quien pregunte qué estoy haciendo aquí; hoy ni siquiera me toca turno de noche, Will.

Al fin, él se dio la vuelta. El flequillo se le había caído sobre los ojos, recordándole a ella su época de estudiante, y parecía muy cansado y bastante molesto.

-Por mucho que me moleste decir esto, Grell Sutcliff, creo que eres la única persona que puede hacerse cargo de esto; lo cual, por otro lado, es bastante lamentable…

-¿Se supone que me estás pidiendo ayuda, Will? –bufó ella, incrédula.

-Digamos que este problema es bastante… es tan inusual como tú.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –casi gritó, exasperada.

-De eso –dijo Will, señalando el sofá que estaba pegado a una pared de la habitación.

"Eso" era un bulto envuelto en una manta ensangrentada, depositado sobre el sofá, más o menos sin ninguna forma conocida y de como un metro de largo.

Grell se adelantó hacia él como con miedo, y desenvolvió una de las puntas de la manta, descubriendo la pálida carita de una niña diminuta de unos tres años de apariencia, que llevaba puesta una apretada capucha y dormía profundamente.

-Pero si es una cría, Will. Se supone que aquí hay gente que se encarga de estas cosas…

-Con ella no se pueden seguir los procedimientos habituales –suspiró el superior, cada vez más cansado. –Busca sus manos. –añadió.

Grell metió una mano pálida y larga debajo de la manta hasta sostener una de las de la pequeña, y la sacó con mucho cuidado. Paralizada, se quedó mirando aquella manita regordeta, blanca como una paloma, suave y estrujable.

Las uñas de la niña eran de un color negro sólido y lustroso, como lacado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Will? –murmuró, asustada, mirándole con fijeza.

-¿Qué sabes de cómo nacen los shinigami, Grell? –preguntó él a su vez.

-No gran cosa. No es mi especialidad. Sé que a veces, cuando se recoge un alma, ésta es seleccionada, ignoro con qué criterios, y se convierte… bueno, en una especie de bebé. Mantiene sus recuerdos y su personalidad, o al menos una parte, y es entrenada para convertirse en shinigami. Eso es todo.

-Hace algún tiempo –empezó a contar él, con la mirada perdida –no sé exactamente cuánto, pero no mucho, fuimos llamados a un lugar en el que nunca debíamos haber entrado. Una de las Islas de la Muerte. Un santuario de demonios. Encontramos un bebé llorando entre las rocas; un bebé con los ojos verdes y amarillos. No sabíamos cómo había ocurrido, pero así era: entre los demonios, había nacido un nuevo shinigami. Lo trajimos aquí y lo escondimos. Por precaución, no lo pusimos con los otros cuatro que llegaron este año. E hicimos bien. Ya sabes que las primeras fases de crecimiento van muy rápido, mucho más que en las personas. Cuanto más crecía ella, más evidente era el problema. Nunca había visto una cosa parecida… Era, es, extremadamente inteligente y mucho más fuerte que los otros. Pero cuando se enfadaba… Un día, la persona a la que se la habíamos dejado, una oficial de operaciones encubiertas, me llamó alarmada, y con razón. Durante una rabieta, las pupilas de la niña se habían convertido en rajas, y sus iris se volvieron de un rojo luminoso y palpitante. Así lo describió. La volví a ver por primera vez desde que se la dejamos. Parecía normal, pero estaba claro que no lo era. Ya estaba furiosa cuando yo llegué. Tenía los ojos rojos… las uñas negras… y descubrí algo que la oficial me había estado ocultando. La razón de sus enfados eran las gafas. Odiaba llevarlas puestas, le daban dolores porque no las necesitaba. Las hizo trizas delante de mí.

-Ella… ella puede ver… ¿sin gafas?

-Sí. Entonces fue cuando exigí acceder a los informes sobre el hallazgo de la niña. Resulta que en esa isla no murió nadie… exactamente. Pero un ser humano perdió su alma y se convirtió en demonio.

-Ciel… Phantomhive –susurró Grell, con los ojos dilatados.

-Por lo visto, cuando él perdió su alma, fragmentos de ella quedaron, por decirlo así, en el aire. Pero se dieron una serie de circunstancias, algunas de ellas culpa tuya, que han conducido a esta catástrofe.

-¿Cómo puede esto ser culpa mía, Will?

-Te lo mostraré –dijo él, cogiendo un libro que estaba encima de su escritorio y colocándoselo a Grell en las manos. De inmediato ésta sintió que le sobrevenía una terrible sensación de que algo iba mal, una náusea que se le enganchaba al cuello y la estrangulaba. Mareada, volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba.

-¿Qué… qué es eso, Will? Es horrible –tartamudeó.

-Hace un año, más o menos, asesinaste a Angelina Durless, alias Madame Red, en presencia de un humano y de un demonio. El chico tocó la Linterna Cinemática de su tía sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Imperceptibles fragmentos del alma de ella quedaron adheridos a la suya. No le pasó nada, más allá de los terribles efectos de presenciar el asesinato de un ser querido. Si él hubiera muerto, nunca nos habríamos enterado de nada. Pero al convertirse en demonio, esos fragmentos se juntaron con los que mencioné antes. El resultado fue un alma totalmente nueva. No un alma dorada, como la de Ciel Phantomhive. No un alma pálida, como lo era la de Angelina Durless en el momento de morir.

Se calló y avanzó hasta la niña. Con cuidado, le retiró la capucha y unos mechones de cabello de un rojo escarlata brillante se desparramaron por sus hombros y le cubrieron la cara.

-Un alma carmesí, como la tuya, Grell Sutcliff. –terminó, sin mirarla. –Lo que has tocado antes era el Libro de Angelina. Esa es la sensación que produce un alma incompleta. Esa es la angustia de un shinigami. Esta niña es el monstruo que tú creaste sin querer. Y, ahora, es tu responsabilidad.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Te sugiero que busques un tutor que te ayude. A partir de ahora, criarás a la niña. Podrá ir a la escuela y a la Academia con los otros nuevos –añadió, sonriendo un poco –pero, hasta entonces, no puede mezclarse con los pequeños. Y ya no podemos tenerla por más tiempo escondida. Como es obvio, ya no es un bebé. Además, la oficial que la cuidaba ha sido destinada a otra rama. No pueden volver a tener contacto.

-¿Pero por qué yo? –casi gritó Grell, con los pelos de punta ante la idea.

-Porque tú mataste a Angelina Durless y permitiste que el niño tocara la Linterna Cinemática. Si hay que buscar culpables, ese eres tú. Porque tú eres la única alma carmesí que ha llegado a este departamento en los últimos mil años. Porque tienes tiempo de sobra, ya que te sobra el tiempo para vaguear y perseguir demonios por ahí –añadió, y aquella pequeña sonrisa se hizo más cruel. –Y, sobre todo, porque el otro culpable de todo esto no puede hacerse cargo de ella. No sabemos qué efectos puede tener el mestizaje. Esta niña no sólo es un alma carmesí, es una mestiza con poderes de demonio y de shinigami. Quien se la quede será favorecido por ello. Si tú la tienes, es menos probable que Michaelis o su nuevo amo vengan a buscarla. Sólo tienes que cuidarla hasta que pueda ir a la escuela. Eso no tardará mucho en pasar y entonces tú podrás volver al trabajo; estarás relevado hasta entonces. Creo que este es tu apropiado castigo por el asesinato de Angelina Durless y de aquellas otras cinco mujeres. Sin embargo, y por mucho que me moleste, está estipulado que en aquellos casos especiales en que un shinigami tenga que hacerse cargo de un recién llegado, le será aumentado el sueldo. Por supuesto, en lo que a recuerdos básicos se refiere, los recuperará enseguida. En eso funcionará como los otros, recordará pronto cómo se lee, cómo se escribe, todo eso no será necesario enseñárselo. Pero, aparte de eso, no creemos que desarrolle recuerdos propios de sus dos… "progenitores" por decirlo así. Es una niña… me imagino que te llevarás bien con ella.

Grell escuchaba atónita la parrafada de su superior, mirándolos alternativamente a él y al bulto, que parecía haber crecido mientras hablaban. La posibilidad insólita de criar a otro ser de repente se le antojaba sumamente atractiva. ¿No era eso lo que hacían las mujeres que, por lo que fuera, no podían tener hijos propios? Ella no podría nunca llevar en su vientre un bebé, pero aquella niña era la posibilidad soñada y remota de una hija. Acarició los cabellos rojos, del mismo rojo que los suyos y los de su querida Madame. Aunque al morir el alma de Angie hubiera perdido el color, aquella niña sí tenía el alma carmesí que la había cautivado. Sí, decididamente ella era un regalo del destino.

-Will –susurró, con los ojos clavados en la pequeña dormida. –Ella… ¿tiene nombre?

-Sí –respondió él, con un aire más cansado que nunca. –La oficial que la ha estado cuidando pasó gran parte de su vida en Japón, así que le puso un nombre que le recordaba "épocas felices" –dijo, con una mueca sarcástica. –Se llama Rikka. Rikka Hagane.

-Rikka de acero –murmuró Grell, traduciendo aquel falso apellido. –Es un buen nombre para una pequeña luchadora –añadió, con una sonrisa, apartándole el flequillo de la cara. –Si me lo permites, voy a introducir un pequeño cambio en él.

Inclinándose, cogió a la niña en brazos, la arropó con la manta y le besó la frente, dejándole una marca de carmín rojo como un sello.

-Bienvenida a la eternidad, Rikka Angelina Hagane…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Espero que lo disfrutéis y comentéis. Los asteriscos (*) son notas que están explicadas al final de la historia.**

Quienquiera que llamase a su puerta lo hacía como si le estuvieran persiguiendo, pensó Undertaker echándose el flequillo sobre los ojos de una forma mucho más estudiada de lo que se podría pensar, antes siquiera de echar un vistazo por la mirilla. Segundos después, dicha puerta se abrió por el efecto de una patada que casi la arranca del marco. Undertaker sonrió. Sólo una persona que conociese se atrevería a hacer eso, y esa era una persona con la que nunca, nunca se aburría.

Grell estaba rara, fue lo primero que pensó. La chaqueta empapada se pegaba a su esbelto cuerpo, en lugar de caer con esa gracia habitual en ella; la larga y cuidadísima cabellera roja se había convertido en una masa informe y chorreante que debía pesar una barbaridad, y el maquillaje al que dedicaba tantas horas y tanta atención era ahora una plasta corrida que se resbalaba de su cara mezclado con el agua, cosas todas explicables por el hecho de que afuera llovía de tal manera que parecía que alguien hubiese rajado de lado a lado con un cuchillo el cielo que cubría Inglaterra. Además, estaba el bulto que sostenía en brazos, cuidadosamente envuelto en una manta también mojada.

Grell entró y cerró la puerta de otra patada sin esperar invitación, retirándose de cualquier manera el flequillo que se la había pegado a la cara y le entraba en los ojos.

– ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? –inquirió, sacudiendo de forma obvia lo que llevaba en unos brazos bastante más fuertes de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

Undertaker señaló un ataúd acolchado que estaba lleno de mantas, y ella desenvolvió a la criatura con mucho cuidado. Si el sepulturero se sorprendió lo más mínimo de ver aquella niña pequeña vestida de blanco, flácida y como muerta, que Grell había traído, no lo demostró.

Ella chasqueó los labios al ver que la ropa de la niña estaba húmeda, y le clavó una mirada muy significativa a Undertaker, que cada vez parecía más divertido. Él le alargó el camisón blanco con el que había llegado otra chiquilla hacía poco, y ella desvistió a la niña, la frotó un poco y la volvió a vestir con él. Cuando le quitó la capucha que llevaba, Undertaker sí que abrió un poco más los ojos al ver la larga melena del mismo color que la de ella. Después la arropó y pareció quedarse más tranquila, aunque su propio cuerpo tiritaba de frío.

– ¿Por qué no te das un baño caliente? –sugirió Undertaker con una sonrisilla. –Lo había preparado para una reciente, pero todavía no la he metido dentro, ji, ji, ji. –añadió.

Grell soltó un bufido, pero empezó a deshacerse de su ropa mojada de todos modos. Los guantes y la chaqueta fueron al suelo, y los siguieron veloces el chaleco, los gemelos, las cintas de las mangas, el lazo y la camisa. Había perdido algo de peso y bastante músculo en los últimos tiempos; tenía el vientre más plano, la cintura considerablemente más estrecha y los músculos pectorales y abdominales mucho menos marcados. Estaba más femenina, en conjunto. Undertaker recordó las primeras veces, después de aquel encontronazo fortuito en la Biblioteca en que por primera vez ella le había visto la cara*, cómo Grell cerraba los brazos en torno al pecho e intentaba desesperadamente cubrir aquello que le faltaba, con las mejillas tan rojas como el pelo; pero a aquellas alturas él la había visto tantas veces desnuda que la vergüenza casi había desaparecido.

Se sentó para mirarla, aquellos retazos de piel tan blanca sobre la que corría, casi líquida, la luz cobriza del fuego, engarzando con chispas de oro y rubíes su pelo aún mojado, dándole a sus ojos un brillo especial que sólo él había visto; cómo se formaban y bailaban las sombras bajo aquellas vértebras marcadas como las perlas de un collar y perfilaban la silueta de sus omóplatos como pequeñas alas de ángel aún a medio formar; cómo las gotas diamantinas de lluvia, incendiándose con el resplandor de las brasas, resbalaban lentas, moribundas, por su vientre, su espalda, por la piel tensa donde el hueso prominente de su cadera se hacía más evidente, cómo esas mismas gotas desaparecían bajo la trabilla del pantalón como invitándole a seguirlas con los ojos, con los dedos, con la lengua. Observó el juego de claroscuros que parpadeaba y se movía como pequeñas mariposas de sombra sobre su rostro, sobre aquel rostro de ambos géneros y de ninguno, sobre aquellos rasgos a un tiempo delicados y cortantes, dulces y salvajes, femeninos y duros; sólo él veía y entendía todos esos contrastes que la formaban y la hacían única, hermosa y terrible, la frágil dama que era y la fiera cruel que palpitaba en su corazón y cuyos estragos él había tenido en sus mismas manos*, las manos que tocaron y creyeron poseer el cuerpo que daba cabida a aquel alma inestable y magnífica.

Con un único movimiento elástico y sutil de las piernas, los pantalones fueron a parar al mismo montón de ropa, y Undertaker observó estupefacto que ella, debajo, llevaba medias hasta el muslo, aunque no podía ponerse enaguas dada la falta de espacio, y, por tanto, no llevaba… nada.

Unas medias negras con ligueros rojos a la mitad de aquellos muslos de piel cremosa y nívea, unas botas negras y rojas de tacón imposible sobre las que se sostenía con una elegancia digna de ella. Eso era todo. Sus piernas siempre habían sido una auténtica y obscena* delicia, un secreto prohibido que se veía forzada a ocultar, exquisitamente torneadas y lisas, de una palidez sin tacha. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía, que sus piernas y sus diminutos pies eran una de sus mejores y más femeninas bazas, que podían incluso llegar a compensar su pecho liso de muchacho.

Los relucientes y felinos ojos verdes de la pelirroja se le clavaron, a través de unos párpados que ella bajó a media altura, mientras con movimientos gráciles y sensuales se inclinaba sin doblar nunca las rodillas para recoger la ropa y estirarla sobre la barra de la chimenea, ofreciéndole la vista de su hermosa espalda, sus muslos delicados y un culo redondito, de cachas apretadas, firme, rosado y blanco, nada que le fuese ajeno, por supuesto, pero que siempre amaba contemplar.

Ella sabía que los cuerpos fascinaban al hombre de cabello plateado que la miraba, y era consciente de que el suyo le fascinaba más que ningún otro. El maquillaje corrido alrededor de los ojos le daba un aspecto como de muñeca descastada y sucia que él había buscado de propósito muchas veces, al igual la mezcla para muchos repugnante, roja y blanca, del esperma y el carmín corrido sobre sus labios. Sonrió, casi perversa, y se acercó mucho a él, dejando en el suelo pequeños charcos con la huella de sus tacones.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que ella sabía fuerte oculto bajo la túnica, y le apartó con mucho cuidado el flequillo de los ojos, retirándolo hacia atrás. Qué hombre más guapo era Undertaker, y cómo se molestaba en disimularlo, pensó ella, acordándose del deseo por él que la había abrasado en cuanto vio aquellos ojos resplandecientes tan parecidos a los suyos, cómo no había podido resistirse a caer en sus brazos, cómo aquella misma noche había ido a buscarlo y había visto todo lo demás de él a cambio de aquel cuerpo al que tanto aborrecimiento tenía.

Aquellos ojos almendrados que permanecían siempre ocultos chispearon sonrientes en la luz rojiza, más encantadores que nunca, y ella bajó la voz y se le volvió ronca al susurrar:

– Esto no te hace falta conmigo, y tú lo sabes –y dio un beso que era como el roce del ala de una mariposa a la cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara. –Venga –añadió, incorporándose, con ese tono juguetón tan propio de ella– ¿por qué no me metes tú en esa bañera, como si fuera una de tus chicas, eh?

El punto final a esa frase lo puso guiñando un ojo, con un dedo esbelto, largo y pálido apoyado en su pómulo afilado.

Riéndose, él se levantó y la siguió a la otra habitación, donde humeaba la tina llena de agua que, afortunadamente, se había enfriado un poco desde que él la había puesto, o Grell habría cogido un bonito color cangrejo cocido que se habría matado mucho con su pelo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y él se desprendió de la túnica para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y desatar con mucho cuidado los cordones de una de las queridas botas de la shinigami pelirroja, besando de tanto en tanto y casi con devoción la pierna y luego el tobillo que quedó al descubierto a través de la seda negra empapada. Enrolló la media con delicadeza, porque sabía que se arriesgaba a su ira si la rasgaba, y ella rió porque sabía en lo que él estaba pensando, desde aquella escenita* que habían tenido sólo unas horas antes de que entre ellos se instalara, al final, una complicidad perfecta que quizás no fuese amor, pero que era lo más parecido que Grell había recibido nunca.

Le quitó el otro botín y la otra media y ella se escurrió para bajar de la mesa, poniéndole el vientre a escasos centímetros de la cara, de tal manera que las gotas que resbalaban por la piel blanca y rosada para ir a parar a su pubis acababan cayendo sobre los labios de él. Miró hacia abajo, divertida.

– Me gustas mucho más así –observó, refiriéndose a la camisa negra y los pantalones de cuero cubiertos de hebillas que llevaba bajo la túnica, a la ausencia de sombrero, al cabello echado hacia atrás. –Me pregunto por qué no tienes siempre este aspecto, pero quizás me gusta tenerlo todo para mí, hombretón –añadió muerta de risa, tendiéndole las gafas, y se deslizó dentro de la bañera, suspirando de placer cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo helado.

Metió la cabeza dentro del agua y la sacó instantes después, frotándose la cara para eliminar hasta el último resto de maquillaje pegajoso. Miró intensamente a Under, que se había incorporado, con pequeñas gotitas de agua colgando como joyas diminutas de sus pestañas.

– Hazlo –casi gimió, con la voz ronca y quebrada, con una dolorosa y bellísima angustia pintada en su preciosa cara, y en ese instante un relámpago cambió el color de sus ojos y su piel en un fogonazo plateado.

Undertaker se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y aferró su rostro con fuerza entre las manos, cayendo de rodillas, estampando sus labios finos y pálidos sobre los jugosos, cálidos y húmedos labios rojos de aquella mujer que era en sí misma el rojo ardiente. Su lengua serpentina buscó la lengua de ella y la acarició invadiendo su pequeña y estrecha boca, acariciando sus mejillas suaves y mojadas con los pulgares. Ella sacó los brazos de la bañera y se aferró a su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, jadeando contra sus labios, besándole con toda la intensidad que le cabía, durante minutos eternos, hasta volver a desplomarse dentro de la tina, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos e inflamados y la respiración agitada. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas de grana, y su pecho subía y bajaba veloz entrando y saliendo del agua.

Estaba magnífica.

Undertaker se puso detrás de ella, sin molestarse en quitarse la camisa mojada, le lavó el pelo con mucho cuidado como si no acabase de pasar nada y se lo cepilló para después recogérselo en un moño medio deshecho en lo alto de la cabeza. Después le frotó la espalda de abajo hacia arriba, subió por el cuello, deslizó las manos enjabonadas por el pecho y retorció con suavidad los pezones rosados y erectos. Ella dio una sacudida como si le hubiera pasado la corriente, pero después se quedó quieta, reposando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una de las mejores cosas en las que Grell era como la mujer que siempre debió ser era una su capacidad para tener múltiples orgasmos sin eyacular y desde distintas zonas de su extraordinario cuerpo. Su pecho, desde pequeña, había estado siempre ligeramente hinchado y abultado, blandito y suave, aunque no lo bastante como para que de perfil se le notasen pechos. Durante su juventud los músculos (que permanecieron por su entrenamiento) se le abultaron, y ese efecto se redujo un poco, pero como se dijo antes, últimamente Grell era todavía más delgada y femenina.

Su pecho no sólo era suave y estaba ligeramente levantado. También era increíblemente sensible, y Undertaker lo sabía, recorriendo con la punta afilada de una uña la delicada carne, dejando una línea roja y fina como el hilo del destino* sobre aquella piel tan blanca, trazando dibujos como con un pincel, mientras la otra mano estaba ocupada en un pezón que era como un capullo de rosa. La mano de ella se aferró a su antebrazo, crispada, y un gemido escapó de sus labios apretados.

Acarició sus piernas con una mano llena de jabón, sin tocar nunca el centro, dejándola desesperada y jadeante, un bellísimo cuerpo tenso bajo sus manos, respondiendo a sus gestos; un cuerpo que, con el tiempo, había llegado a controlar; cogió una nalga con cada mano, estrujándolas para que encajaran, y ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios hinchados aún más rojos, entreabiertos como si no pudieran cerrarse, y con cada jadeo su pecho subía y temblaba; él acarició la abertura con los dedos, lenta y torturadoramente, y ella se estremeció, el infinito y pequeño orgasmo tensando su cuerpo como la cuerda de un arpa. Undertaker sonrió como la mala bestia que era y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, clavándole los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja:

– Hacía demasiado que no venías a verme…

– Él… me-ha t-teni-do… mmuy oh… ocupada –gimoteó ella, con la voz entrecortada.

– Has debido sentirte muy estresada… dios mío, Will es insoportable, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo respondió con un gemido. Él la aupó fuera de la bañera y la enjuagó sobre la rejilla. Cuando no le quedó ni un resto de jabón, se puso de rodillas ante su cuerpo tembloroso y rodeó con cuidado, con la punta de la lengua, la entera longitud de su miembro, para después engullirlo por completo en la boca.

Las rodillas de Grell fallaron y su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante, agarrándose al cabello plateado del sepulturero. Sabía que era inútil decirle que no quería correrse así porque eso la hacía sentirse como un hombre; él lo había hecho tantas veces que ella sabía que sus quejas eran fútiles.

La boca de Undertaker tenía la experiencia de siglos y ella ya había sido torturada un rato, de modo que no tardó mucho en llenársela de una leche blanca y espesa que el goloso enterrador se tragó hasta la última gota.

Ella se incorporó, respirando un poco mejor, y él la envolvió en una toalla. Las puntas de su pelo aún goteaban, como si lloraran, sobre sus hombros redondeados y blancos, de los que sobresalía el extremo de la clavícula como una punta de flecha, y el agua había oscurecido el rojo hasta hacerlo parecer el color de la sangre recién derramada de una herida profunda. El recogido medio deshecho que se desmontaba dejando escapar mechones ondulados por el agua le daba un aire como de diosa griega. El lino mojado de la toalla se pegaba a su cuerpo y evidenciaba las partes que se habían rosado en la piel de nieve por efecto del agua caliente y de las manos del hombre de cabello plateado. El fuego, detrás de ella, irradiaba su tez con un halo dorado y la hacía brillar con más luz propia de la que ya tenía. Sin maquillaje, sin tacones, sin su cuidado peinado. Sin ropa. Sin máscaras, sin disfraces. Era ella simplemente, y era tan magnífica que el sepulturero a duras penas podía creer que nadie intentara quitársela, a duras penas podía creer que el imbécil que había sido su alumno la viera cada día y no se abalanzase sobre ella, a duras penas podía creer que el demonio no hubiera visto lo que tenía delante de la cara.

Con un gesto cansado, ella se volvió a poner las gafas, y parpadeó dos veces para acostumbrarse a estar de vuelta de su ceguera. Se frotó con la toalla y después la tiró al suelo.

– No me apetece nada volver esta noche a mi casa –susurró, con los ojos clavados en el hogar de la chimenea.

Under se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso sobre los hombros un batín de seda roja que había bordado para ella en una de sus tardes de más absoluto aburrimiento.

– ¿Puedes decirme por qué? –le preguntó al oído, frotándole los brazos que estaban volviendo a coger frío.

– En primer lugar, –dijo ella, con su tono habitual melodramático y permanentemente fastidiado –por esa niña que todavía no sé dónde voy a meter. Y porque todavía llueve y me mojaré de nuevo. Y –de repente bajó la voz al quebrársele –porque… porque no quiero volver.

– Porque siempre pensaste que el día que volvieras a casa con una cría sería también con Will.

– No era una pregunta. Ella no le miró, pero él vio la lágrima incendiada de luz cobriza rodar por su mejilla como una pequeña chispa.

– Sí.

Ella ya sabía que él lo sabía todo, que probablemente sabía más de Rikka de lo que Will le había contado a ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que él lo supiera siempre todo y no hiciera jamás un gesto de sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta para encararle, y él la sujetó de los hombros, mirándola fijamente. Grell abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz se hizo añicos antes de surgir y un sollozo derrumbó la armadura que era el dramatismo extravagante y el falso orgullo inquebrantable de ser como era que la gente veía siempre. Aferrándose con las manos crispadas a la pechera de la camisa negra, lloró apoyando la frente en el pecho del sepulturero; lloró como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, como sólo él la había visto llorar, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose en sollozos convulsivos, en silencio, sin aspavientos; lloró como un niño pequeño que se ha hecho mucho daño, sin palabras, con un dolor absoluto e infinito que la consumía por dentro, día tras día, pelea tras pelea con su sonrisa falsa pegada en la cara. Lloró hasta la asfixia, sin una explicación, mientras él sólo podía sostenerla, mientras la criatura pelirroja que había de cambiar sus vidas dormía con la paz de quienes no piensan, sola y envuelta en mantas en la habitación de al lado.

***se refiere a la escena en la Biblioteca de los Shinigami, en el capítulo 18 de la primera temporada.  
*se refiere a los asesinatos de Jack el Destripador.**  
***las piernas eran una de las partes más obscenas del cuerpo en la época debían ir cubiertas.**  
***se refiere al episodio en que ella lo estrangula.**


End file.
